the_nosleep_podcastfandomcom-20200213-history
Mike DelGaudio
Mike DelGaudio '''is a narrator on The Nosleep Podcast. He made his debut in S4E15's "It Doesn't Stop After Halloween". Main character narrations are bolded. Appearances * '''Season 4 ** Episode 15: Halloween 2014 *** "It Doesn't Stop After Halloween" ** Bonus Episode #1: Halloween 2014 *** "The Afterlife Experiment" ** Episode 20 *** "The Wilson Ranch Incident" ** Episode 22 *** "My Mother's Roses" ** Episode 24 *** "The Lovers" ** Episode 25 *** "Copper Canyon" *** "New Fish" * Season 5 ** Episode 1 *** "Painting of a Hallway" *** "Free Coffee with Order of Pie" ** Episode 2 *** "I Regret Ever Working at the South Pole" ** Episode 3 *** "Tourist Mine" ** Episode 5 *** "The Atlas Room" *** "The D&D Group" ** Episode 6 *** "I Used to Work Night Security at a Zoo" ** Episode 8 *** "The Prank" *** "The Wishing Tree" ** Episode 9 *** "The Shelter in the Mountain" ** Episode 10 *** "All Doors Lead to the Hallway" *** "A Possessed House" ** Episode 11 *** "The Siren of the Sound" ** Episode 12 *** "The Church's Grimm" ** Episode 13 *** "The Record" ** Episode 14 *** "Super Max Dreams" ** Episode 15 *** "Obscurity Man" ** Episode 16 *** "The Anomaly" ** Episode 17 *** "Elsewhere, Kentucky" ** Episode 18 *** "Your Body and You" ** Episode 22 *** "Out From the Ashes" *** "Beacon House" ** Episode 23 *** "The Horrible and Awe-Inspiring Experiments of Dr. Kalivaki" ** Episode 24 *** "Midnight in the Pendulum House" ** Episode 24 *** "As Helen Remembered It" ** Episode 25 *** "The Whistlers" * Season 6 ** Episode 1 *** "The Strange Death of Arthur Warden" *** "I Was an Air Traffic Controller" ** Episode 2 *** "Mr. Pershing" ** Episode 3 *** "My Brother Kept Talking" ** Episode 4 *** "The Paris Green Solution" ** Episode 5 *** "On Spiderbite Key" *** "One Night in Slawson Furnace" ** Episode 6: Halloween 2015 *** "Through the Mask" *** "On the Eve" *** "I Dare You" ** Bonus Episode #2: Halloween 2015 *** "The Halloween Prayer" ** Episode 7 *** "Uncle Jerry's Family Fun Zone" *** "Mr. Sweetly" ** Episode 10 *** "Collecting Clocks" ** Episode 12 *** "Olivia" ** Episode 13: Christmas 2015 *** "Tales of a Mall Santa" ** Episode 14 *** "Old Florida Boat Trip" *** "Hotel Necessity" ** Episode 15 *** "The Prince Edward Viaduct" *** "The House Sitters" ** Episode 16 *** "The Proselyte" ** Episode 17 *** "The Crimson Dandelion" ** Episode 18 *** "Search and Rescue - Pt. 1" ** Episode 19 *** "Search and Rescue - Pt. 2" ** Episode 20 *** "Search and Rescue - Pt. 3" ** Episode 21 *** "Search and Rescue - Pt. 4" ** Episode 22 *** "Search and Rescue - Pt. 5" ** Episode 23 *** "The Reaping of Bobby Ward" ** Episode 24 *** "Do You Love Her?" *** "The Creature of Kotch, Ohio" ** Episode 25 *** "Better Days" ** Bonus Episode #3: Old Time Radio, Vol. 2 ** Bonus Episode #4: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 4 * Season 7 ** Episode 2 *** "If You Want to Live, Look Down" ** Episode 3 *** "Moniathin's Nest" ** Episode 4 *** "The 1%: Part 1" ** Episode 5 *** "The 1%: Part 2" ** Episode 6 *** "The 1%: Part 3" ** Episode 7 *** "The 1%: Part 4" ** Episode 8 *** "Long Haul" ** Episode 9 *** "Late Night" ** Episode 10: 5th Anniversary *** Bennington Snodgrass Goes Courting" *** "The Last Letter of Marcus Finch" ** Episode 11 *** "My Uncle Ford" ** Episode 12 *** 'The Moondance Drive-In Theater" ** Episode 13 *** "Dead Milk" *** "Molten" ** Episode 14 *** [["Rita"|'"Rita"']] ** Episode 15 *** "Bounce" *** "A Scarecrow for God" ** Episode 16 *** "What I Saw Beneath the Riptide" ** Episode 18 *** "Stolen Tongues - Part 1" ** Episode 19 *** "Stolen Tongues - Part 2" ** Episode 20 *** "Stolen Tongues - Part 3" ** Episode 21 *** "Stolen Tongues - Finale" ** Episode 23 *** "They Were Wearing Masks" *** "The Guessing Game" ** Episode 24 *** "Fairweather Nightmares" ** Bonus Episode #2: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 5 ** Bonus Episode #3: Old Time Radio, Vol. 3 *** "A Draw to the Listener" * Season 8 ** Episode 1 *** "The Pancake Family" ** Episode 2 *** "Diary of a Woman with Cataplexy" ** Episode 3 *** "The Hidden Pool" ** Episode 4: Halloween 2016 *** "The Last Passenger" ** Bonus Episode #1: Halloween 2016 *** "The Seed of Allhallowtide" ** Episode 5 *** "Hand of Glory" *** "The Black Tree" ** Episode 6 *** "Halloween Under the Irish Cultural Center" ** Episode 7 *** "Search and Rescue: The Stairs" ** Episode 8 *** "Obsidian" ** Episode 9 *** "Snow Witch of Schuykill" ** Episode 10 *** "The Things We See in the Woods" ** Episode 11: Christmas 2016 *** "Let Nothing You Dismay" ** Episode 12 *** "Mother of Sorrows" ** Episode 13 *** "The Cats of Sycamore Grove" ** Episode 14 *** "Flight 43" ** Episode 15 *** "The Fetal Position" ** Episode 16 *** "Things That Go Bump in the Night" *** "White Birch Lodge" ** Episode 17 *** "Mrs. Willison's Homemade Jam" ** Episode 18 *** "The Parting Glass" *** "There's Something Out on Old 16" ** Episode 19 *** "Even Demons Need to Study" *** "The New Roommate" *** "The Forever Family" ** Episode 20 *** "The Road to Hell is Paved in EnduroFlex Heavy Duty Asphalt" *** "I Used to Work Grill at Reservation Diner" *** "The Fiend House" ** Episode 21 *** "Mr. Cracks" *** "Double Bass Kick" ** Episode 22 *** "I Should Have Cancelled Class" ** Episode 23 *** "The Smiling Ones on Space Station Mir" ** Episode 24 *** "Every Drug Takes Something" ** Episode 25 *** "My Dad Finally Told Me What Happened That Day" ** Season 8 Bonus Episode #4: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 6 * Season 9 ** Episode 1 *** "Our Town Was Visited By an Ice Cream Truck" *** "Birch Faces" ** Episode 2 *** "It's Usually Quiet Between One and Five" ** Episode 3 *** "The Nightmarish Collapse of Alex Drew" ** Episode 4 *** "The Capacity for Evil" ** Episode 5 *** "Claustrophobia" ** Episode 6 *** "The Smiling Ones on Space Station Mir - Part 2" ** Episode 7 *** "What I Saw on Granny's Farm" ** Episode 8 *** "Confessor to the Dead" *** "Taco Tuesday" ** Episode 12 *** "Graphic Design" ** Episode 13 *** "The Story of My Grandfather's Missing Arms" ** Episode 14 *** "They Stalk the Thicket" ** Episode 15 *** "To Secrets Forgotten" ** Episode 16 *** "The Orangutans are Skeptical of Changes in Their Cages" ** Episode 17 *** "My Daughter" ** Episode 18 *** "The Kings Inn Motel" ** Episode 19 *** "Fran and Jock" *** "The Proposition" ** Episode 20 *** "The Ashland Police Department's Evidence Locker" *** "My Ancestor's Sacrifice" *** "Cold Feet" ** Episode 21 *** "My Grandfather's World War Two Story" ** Episode 22 *** "The Silent Witness" *** "Arkansas Sleep Experiment" ** Episode 23 *** "Pat's People" *** "Resting Lich Face" ** Episode 24 *** "A Tiller of the Ground" ** Episode 25 *** "The Hidden Webpage" ** Bonus Episode #2: Halloween 2017 *** "Midnight Rendezvous" ** Bonus Episode #4: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 7